


竞争关系（1）

by Ilikerourou



Category: k j
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikerourou/pseuds/Ilikerourou
Kudos: 3





	竞争关系（1）

“啪”的一声，易烊千玺被王俊凯拍了屁股，王俊凯拍完还使劲揉了两把，扛着人大跨步上了二楼卧室，毫不怜惜地把人扔在大床上。  
“弄过没？”王俊凯解开领带扔在一旁，“穿成这样就等着我回来？”  
“是啊，可不就等着你，你再不回来我就打算用工具了。”易烊千玺边说边撑起胳膊肘，解开王俊凯的腰带，一把扯下裤子，硬邦邦的东西就这样弹出来，易烊千玺笑了笑，抬头仰望着居高临下的王俊凯，说：“硬成这样了，挺能忍啊。”  
“忍个屁！”  
王俊凯粗暴地把易烊千玺翻个身，掰开他的屁股直挺挺地捅了进去。  
虽说易烊千玺自己扩/张过，可没有前/戏直接被撑开还是让易烊千玺疼得咬了一下牙。  
易烊千玺反手摸上王俊凯的小臂抗议道：“你、你没戴/套。”  
王俊凯没出声，腾出一只手握住了易烊千玺的手，下身不停地挺动，没一会儿就让易烊千玺软了身子只剩哼哼唧唧的呻/吟声。倒是会享受，王俊凯看着易烊千玺舒爽的样子突然来了气。  
“为什么非要拍《梦》？”王俊凯一个深顶，酥麻又酸胀的感觉让易烊千玺的手指牢牢抓住床单，枕头磨得他脸皮生疼，易烊千玺抬起头没打算理会王俊凯，王俊凯没再问只是加大马力不停进攻。  
“你他妈轻点，能不能专心做/爱！”好好一句话愣是被顶撞成几瓣说出来，易烊千玺的语气里夹杂着欢爱的热乎劲，还真是挺勾人的。王俊凯俯下身抱住易烊千玺，绷着腰磨着他，等到易烊千玺受不了求他快点才又大开大合动起来。  
王俊凯摆弄着易烊千玺换了好几个姿势，等到易烊千玺喊不动了这才猛劲冲刺着交代了自己，一股热流悉数灌进了易烊千玺的身体里，王俊凯还没拔出来就好悬被易烊千玺踹下床。  
王俊凯喘着气从易烊千玺身体里退出躲到一边，身体大敞地躺在床上。  
易烊千玺还是使劲踹了王俊凯一脚，再开口嗓子是哑的：“你真是越来越得寸进尺了。”易烊千玺说完从床上爬起来，晃晃悠悠走进浴室，窸窸窣窣几声响之后从里面传来阵阵水声。  
王俊凯顺了口气，带着餍足的笑容跟着易烊千玺进了浴室。王俊凯推门进去的时候易烊千玺正费力地抠挖着自己的后面，修长的手指伸进略微红肿的那处，微曲着带出粘稠的液体，顺着腿根从笔直的长腿流下，简直色情到张狂，王俊凯咽了咽口水从背后一把搂住易烊千玺。  
王俊凯这一下泄出不少东西，算算日子两人有一个月没做了，易烊千玺正想着冷不丁被王俊凯抱了个满怀，易烊千玺在王俊凯怀里转了个身，把王俊凯的“琼浆玉液”递到王俊凯面前：“一股欲求不满的味道，好闻吗？”  
“我这还有别的味儿，你要不要试试？”王俊凯咬了咬易烊千玺的耳垂，嘴唇一路向下吮吻着易烊千玺修长的脖颈。  
易烊千玺朝后挪了一步按住王俊凯往前凑的脑袋：“别留下印子。”  
王俊凯摸了摸易烊千玺的胸口：“晚了，已经有了。”  
易烊千玺走到花洒下冲掉一身的黏腻，拿浴巾擦了擦身子走到镜子前俯身一看，白皙的胸口后背都是王俊凯的“杰作”。易烊千玺有点恼：“我看你别叫王俊凯，叫‘王狗’吧。”  
王俊凯看着易烊千玺身上斑斑驳驳的红点，为自己辩解：“易大美人秀色可餐，不吃可惜了。”  
易烊千玺从镜子里看了眼王俊凯：“狗嘴吐不出象牙。”  
王俊凯也走到镜子前双手箍着易烊千玺晃来晃去，心口正贴着易烊千玺肌肉匀称的脊背，王俊凯闭上眼睛用脸蹭了蹭易烊千玺的颈窝，故意顶了几下下身然后继续说：“你以前不如现在摸得舒服。”  
王俊凯下面明显又硬了，易烊千玺用手肘推开他：“一身臭汗，还不快洗澡？”  
“不该再来一次吗？”王俊凯笑着指了指自己的小兄弟，“才一次他还不累。”  
易烊千玺看都不看他一眼，转身离开浴室。  
“这人还真是，”王俊凯看着易烊千玺决绝的背影，半天才说出后半句，“真是冷酷无情啊。”


End file.
